Flash Cobus Arcus
Godric's Hollow, Tatooine, England, Great Britain |blood=Half-blood - Tom Riddle states that there "are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed. Both half-bloods". |marital=Married - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived from Daily Prophet, 08 July 2014) |alias=*Boy Who Lived *Chosen One *Master of Death *Undesirable No. 1 *Lightning''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (film)'' (Potterwatch) *Potter boy *Boy Who Lied (Daily Prophet) *Gregory GoyleSo known during his 1992–1993 school year. (under disguise of Polyjuice) *Barny Weasley - He used this name when disguised as a Weasley relative through the means of Polyjuice Potion. *Vernon DudleyHe made up this alias when caught by Snatchers, taking the first names of his uncle and cousin to improvise it. *Albert RuncornHe was disguised as Runcorn by using Polyjuice Potion, when he infiltrated the Ministry. (under disguise of Polyjuice) *Potty - "“Well, look who it is,” said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. “Potty and the Weasel.“" - "“What is it this time, my fine Potty friend? Hearing voices? Seeing visions? Speak-ing in” — Peeves blew a gigantic raspberry — “tongues?”" - "“Hey, Potty, I heard Warrington’s sworn to knock you off your broom on Saturday,”" - "“Wise move, Granger,” breathed Malfoy. “New Head, new times... Be good now, Potty... Weasel King...”" - "“Potty asked Loony to go to the party! Potty lurves Loony! Potty luuuuurves Looooooony!”" - "“I was watching that, Potty!” he told Harry indignantly, pointing at the fight below, before letting out a loud cackle." (by Peeves & Slytherins) *Potty Wee Potter - "Why, it’s potty wee Potter!” cackled Peeves, knocking Harry’s glasses askew as he bounced past him." - "“Why, it’s Potty Wee Potter!” cackled Peeves" (by Peeves) *Bartholomew MashingspoonHarry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (GBC) |title=*Triwizard Champion *Seeker *Quidditch Captain *Leader of Dumbledore's Army *Master of Death |signature= |hidep= |species=Human/Hobbit |gender=Male |hair=Light brown: 956F43 - "Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning." |eyes=A blue hex number:243AB9 - "Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes." |skin=LightSee this image of a drawing made by J.K. RowlingSee this image of J.K. Rowling's original drawing obtained from Harry Potter Lexicon: Ancient Drawings (page 4) "the Midnight Duel" drawing that clearly has Dean's skin shaded in; but Harry's is not. - "Harry had gone very white" - "Harry and Ron stared at each other, white-faced." - "“Harry sat there, white-faced and furious." |height=5'1/2'' |hidef= |family=*Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) † *Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) † *James Potter (father) † *Lily Potter (née Evans) (mother) † *Fleamont Potter (paternal grandfather) † *Euphemia Potter (paternal grandmother) † *Mr Evans (maternal grandfather) † *Mrs Evans (maternal grandmother) † *Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (aunt) † *Vernon Dursley (uncle by marriage) *Dudley Dursley (cousin) *Mrs Dursley"Harry and Dudley: Future Hope?" on J.K. Rowling's Official Site (cousin-in-law) *Dudley's children"Harry and Dudley: Future Hope?" on J.K. Rowling's Official Site (first cousins once removed) *Ginevra Potter (née Weasley) (wife) *James Sirius Potter (son) *Albus Severus Potter (son) *Lily Luna Potter (daughter) *Arthur Weasley (father-in-law) *Molly Weasley (née Prewett) (mother-in-law) *Ron Weasley (brother-in-law) *Hermione Granger (sister-in-law) *Rose Granger-Weasley - New Cursed Child character portraits of Ron, Hermione and Rose Granger-Weasley" (niece) *Hugo Granger-Weasley (nephew) *Fred Weasley (brother-in-law) † *George Weasley (brother-in-law) *Angelina Weasley (née Johnson) (sister-in-law) *Fred Weasley IITimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (nephew) *Roxanne WeasleyTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (niece) *Bill Weasley (brother-in-law) *Fleur Weasley (née Delacour) (sister-in-law) *Victoire WeasleyJ.K. Rowling MSNBC Interview on Accio! Quote (niece) *Dominique WeasleyTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (niece) *Louis WeasleyTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (nephew) *Charlie Weasley (brother-in-law) *Percy Weasley (brother-in-law) *Audrey Weasley (sister-in-law) *Molly WeasleyTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (niece) *Lucy WeasleyTimes Online - The Unwritten Story of Harry's Friends and Their Children (niece) *Tom Riddle (distant cousin) † *Potter family *Fleamont family (paternal ancestors) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Dementor |wand=*11", Holly, phoenix feather *10¾", Vine, dragon heartstring *10", Blackthorn, unknown core *10", Hawthorn, unicorn hair *15", Elder, thestral hair |patronus=Stag |hidea= |job=*Head of Auror OfficeJ.K.Rowling Official Site Wizard of the Month (Archived) (formerly) *Guest lecturer on Defence Against the Dark ArtsFinished ‘Potter’? Rowling tells what happens next at Today (26 Jul 2007) *Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement |house=Gryffindor |loyalty=*Potter family *Weasley family *Albus Dumbledore *Dumbledore's Army *Order of the Phoenix *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor **Gryffindor Quidditch team **Slug Club *British Ministry of Magic **Auror Office **Department of Magical Law Enforcement *S.P.E.W. }}